


The Last Voyage

by echojulien



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echojulien/pseuds/echojulien
Summary: This is a rewrite of the episode "The Last Voyage".
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	The Last Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Before the story starts, I want you all to know that this isn't a copy. Well, it technically is, but I am the original creator of the story. It was previously posted to another account, but I deleted that account and created a new one for personal reasons. All my previous Ninjago fics will be reposted to this account.

“Locking, barricading, and checking,” Doctor Julien said as he did those things. He sighed in relief after a few moments. “I think we’re safe.” 

He began to lead the group up the staircase, when he suddenly remembered something. “You all continue upstairs and I’ll join you in a moment. There’s something I need to get.” 

“Do you require assistance?” Zane asked.

The doctor smiled at his son and waved his hand dismissively. “No no. It’ll only take a moment. I’ll explain everything when I get up there.” 

“Okay.” 

Dr. Julien watched as his long-lost son and his friends continued up the staircase. When they were close enough to the top, he went back down to the main floor. He checked the monitor as he walked past the door, then continued on his way to a seemingly normal wall. However, when he pulled on the small sconce, a hidden entrance was revealed. Two panels separated from the rest of the wall and slid back, and behind them was a stone corridor with a ramp leading downwards. 

Without a second thought, he descended.

The ramp led down to another room, this one filled with boxes, tools, parts, and blueprints. There were two windows, both sitting high enough so that the bottoms were slightly underwater, and a small table with two chairs, one of which was occupied.

Julien smiled as his eyes landed on the chair’s occupant, who hadn’t seemed to notice him yet as he was reading. However, Julien knew better. 

“Hello Father! Is it safe to come out now?” 

The doctor chuckled. “Yes Echo. It is safe for you to come out.”

Echo was quiet as he finished the part he was reading, placed his bookmark, closed his book, and sat it on the table to finish reading later. Once he was done, he stood from his chair, and together the father and son started their ascent. 

******

About halfway up the staircase, Echo turned toward his father. “So what will we be doing today?”

“Hmm. Now  _ that’s _ an interesting question.” Dr. Julien pretended to think for a moment, then he smiled. “How would you like to meet your brother, and some of his friends?”

The young android stopped in his tracks, and tilted his head. “Zane? And his friends? But how?”

“They’re here on the island! At the top of the lighthouse actually. I sent them up there while I retrieved you from the hidden basement.” 

Echo’s gold eyes followed the rest of the stairs to the top floor of the lighthouse, and he suddenly heard a pained yell, followed by laughter. Surprised, he took a step backwards.

Reflexively, Dr. Julien’s hand shot out and grabbed his son's arm. He gently pulled him forward to prevent him from falling down the stairs. 

The two were quiet for a moment. 

“Father I--I’m not sure if I'm ready to meet Zane,” Echo admitted. “I am excited yes, but--”

“You’re nervous,” his father finished. When Echo nodded, Dr. Julien smiled and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder. “It’s okay, I understand. If you don’t want to meet him right now, that’s perfectly fine. However, I should head up there before Zane wonders where I’m at and comes looking for me. Join us whenever you’re ready okay?” 

“Yes Father. Thank you.” 

After a quick hug, Echo watched as his father continued up the stairs to the top of the lighthouse to meet with Zane and his friends. 

Echo sighed and sat down on the stairs. He had started shaking a little, and was glad his father hadn’t noticed. He looked at his hands, and focused on calming himself down enough to at least get them to stop shaking.

He didn’t completely understand why this was happening. On numerous occasions he had thought about what it would be like to finally meet his brother. He thought about multiple ways their meeting could go; from Zane’s reaction being highly positive to Zane’s reaction being highly negative, and all things in between. Though, he honestly only thought about negative reactions on a few occasions. His father had been absolutely certain that Zane would react positively, so he mostly tried to think about that. 

_ I guess Father was right. The real chance to meet Zane  _ is  _ more nerve-wracking than just imagining it,  _ Echo thought.  _ But how was I supposed to know I would actually get the chance?! Father and I have been on this island for years without any visitors! And suddenly Zane and his friends are here? _

The whirring of his internal systems increased in both speed and sound as he thought. In an attempt to calm himself, he stopped thinking about his brother being at the lighthouse, and took some deep breaths. He knew he didn’t need to breath, but that was how his father taught him to calm down. 

Once he was calm, he thought about his options. He could go up and meet his brother now, on his own terms, or he could wait until his father came to get him. 

Deciding he’d rather meet Zane more on his own terms, he took another deep breath, and stood. Then he started up the staircase.

******

“...he chained a leviathan to keep guard,” Dr. Julien said. 

“A levia--” Lloyd began. 

“Hold on,” Zane interrupted. “I sense another presence here with us.” 

Despite the story he was just telling, the doctor smiled and looked toward the hole in the floor. “Have you decided to join us?” 

“Y-Yes,” a meek voice answered.

The group watched as the owner of the voice--who they quickly discovered was an android--made his way up the rest of the stairs. When he reached the top, he moved towards Dr. Julien, and stopped a few feet from him. He was quiet as he looked around, then appeared to take a deep breath. 

“Hello. I am Echo, built to protect those who cannot protect themselves,” he said. 

The room was silent. Almost everyone had their eyes on Zane, waiting for his reaction. Though, he seemed to only be able to stare at the smaller android. 

When this continued for a few moments, Echo took a step back. “Well, I guess I’ll be going now.” 

“Echo Julien.” 

As Dr. Julien said his name, the young android froze. With a small shake of his head, Julien walked over to Echo and placed a hand on his shoulder, in hopes that he wouldn’t try to leave again. 

He turned back toward the others and chuckled. “You’ll have to forgive my youngest, he’s a bit nervous.”

This seemed to bring Zane back to reality. “Your...youngest?”

“Yes Zane,” the doctor said with a smile. “Echo is younger than you, which makes him my youngest child, and your younger brother.” 

Before anyone could react to this new information, a roar was heard, and the lighthouse began to shake. 

“It’s an earthquake!” Kai said.

Dr. Julien shook his head. “No, it’s much worse.”

“He’s here!” Echo exclaimed.

“Everyone hide!” 

Having done this on  _ many _ occasions, Echo quickly showed everyone to hiding places. After everyone else was somewhere safe, he made his way to his own hiding place. Unfortunately, his foot caught on a loose board, and he fell to the floor.

Before any of the Ninja could say anything, or move to help him up, Echo flipped a small switch on his torso. As the group looked on, the android seemed to vanish before their eyes.

“Nobody make a sound,” Dr. Julien whispered before turning toward the window, where a blue tentacle with eyes at the end of it had appeared. “Aha! If it isn’t my old chum!”

The tentacle moved to another window, where it got a good view of the table the doctor was sitting at. 

Dr. Julien quickly flipped over the empty dishes, and started tapping on them with chopsticks. “Just marching to the beat of my own drum! You know, doing whatever I can to pass the time...since I’m so, you know, alone.” 

He tapped on the dishes a few more times, and the tentacle started going back down, seemingly satisfied. 

Slowly, everyone came out from their hiding place, and Echo became visible again. However, something wasn’t quite right. His previously bright eyes were dim, and a strained whirring emitted from his body. He seemed to be attempting to sit up, but was having a bit of trouble.

Despite his initial reaction, Zane was kneeling at his newfound brother’s side almost instantly. Gently, he helped him sit up. However, Echo couldn’t quite keep himself upright, and ended up leaning against Zane.

“Father? Will he be alright?” The older android asked with concern. 

“Yes,” Dr. Julien said. “He just needs to rest now; his camouflage mode takes a lot out of him.”

“Does he use it often?” Lloyd asked.

“He only uses it when he’s not able to hide from the leviathan. Unfortunately, that happens more often than I would like.” The doctor sighed. “If this continues, I’m afraid his body will give out...permanently.” 

Zane looked around at his friends and sensei, then looked back at his father. “We will get you out of here Father.” He glanced at the smaller android against him. “Both of you.” 

“H-How?” Echo asked weakly. 

“Could you repair the rocket boosters on our ship?” Jay asked as he moved toward a window, and gestured to the  _ Destiny’s Bounty. _

Julien looked at the Bounty. “That sailing ship has rocket boosters?” 

Nya appeared alongside the two. “Well, the rotors and gears are shot…”

“Eh pish posh! No matter! I’ll have your ship airworthy by dawn!”

******

Hours later, and the repairs to the ship were nearly complete. Kai, Cole, Jay, Lloyd, Nya, Sensei Wu, and Misako were putting the final touches on the ship, while Echo (who had recovered by then), Zane, and Dr. Julien were in the lighthouse, having a bit of time to themselves. 

Dr. Julien had double-checked and repaired a few small things in Echo’s systems, while Zane worked on making a meal for their father. During that time, and while Dr. Julien was eating, the three talked quite a bit, mainly the elder Juliens catching up while the younger listened, and the brothers getting to know each other more. 

Echo was helping Zane tidy up when their father finished eating. 

“Excuse me, but I must say, I have never had such a meal in all my life! Where did you learn to cook? I never programmed that into you.”

“I guess I just picked it up,” the Ice Ninja said with a smile. That smiled disappeared as he turned back to cleaning. “Father...if I wanted you to make a change in me, would you?” 

Dr. Julien fully sat up at the table. “A change?”

“Yes. I see no reason to have a memory switch. I like my life, and don’t want to ever forget you again.” Zane looked at Echo, who was now standing by the window. “Nor do I want to forget my younger brother.”

“Don’t worry my son,” Julien said as he placed a hand on Zane’s shoulder. “None of us will ever forget.” 

“I can’t forget,” Echo said without turning from the window. “I don’t have a ‘memory switch’.”

Zane opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a loud growl. Echo jumped back from the window, and almost fell over, but Zane caught him. Together, the family of three ran down the stairs and out of the lighthouse.

“Everyone aboard!” Dr. Julien shouted. “It’s coming!” 

Everyone near the Bounty turned to look at the family running down the stairs, and didn’t notice the tentacles rising out of the water. As they turned back around, Kai shouted, “It’s here!” 

Now that Dr. Julien, Zane, and Echo were close to the ship, the others wasted no time in getting on. Once everyone was on, Nya ran to the bridge. “I hope she’s ready!” She said to herself as she started up the ship.

The boosters came to life and the ship started to rise. Nya turned and gave the boosters more power to help them escape, but unfortunately, it wasn't fast enough.

Two of the leviathan’s tentacles latched onto the new balloon, and the rest followed suit; grabbing not only the balloon, but the ship itself as well.

The ship pitched backward, and everyone on deck moved with the motion of it. Cole, Jay, Kai, and Lloyd were flung against the superstructure, and Wu managed to keep his balance and hold Misako in place. Zane also managed to keep his balance, and along with Echo (who had an ability that allowed him to stick to walls, ceilings, and whatnot), held onto their father to keep him from flying back. 

As the ship was pulled down, it tilted forward, and this time nearly everyone slid forward. The only one that managed to stay in place was Echo, though just barely.

“Lloyd!” Sensei Wu called out. “Use your elemental powers!” 

“As you wish Sensei!” Lloyd responded as he got to his feet. 

“Release us you monster!” He commanded as he created a ball of energy and shot it into the air. 

The tentacles pulled back, but only for a moment. When they returned, they pulled on the ship harder than before.

Zane looked down at the leviathan. “It’s chained!” He observed, then climbed onto the safety rail.

“Zane, what are you doing?” Dr. Julien asked with concern.

“The leviathan won’t let us leave. I think I know a way I can help.”

“But you can’t jump in!” Echo exclaimed. “You’ll get eaten!”

“He’s right!” Dr. Julien said. “These oceans are filled with Starteeth.”

“I know,” Zane said before allowing himself to fall.

“Zane! No!” 

“Brother!” 

Zane barely reacted as he hit the water. He gave a quick glance at the preoccupied leviathan, then followed the chain to the ocean floor. He grabbed two nearby Starteeth and set them on one of the chain links. When they began to eat through the metal, he began to make his way back toward the surface.

While Zane was succeeding with his plan, things weren’t going so well for the others. The Bounty had been pulled down, almost into the water. Despite their best efforts, everyone but Nya (who had ahold of the ship’s wheel) and Echo (who was still utilizing his ability) continuously slid across the Bounty’s deck. 

By the time Zane got a few feet from the surface, part of the Bounty was in the water.

Suddenly, the tentacles attached to the ship let go. 

“It let us go!” Cole said.

Dr. Julien lifted himself part way off the deck. “What happened?”

“Zane released the leviathan, and now it’s letting us go!” Lloyd said as he and Echo helped the elderly doctor up.

“But where is he?” Echo asked.

Lloyd noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and smiled as he watched Zane climb onto the ship’s railing. 

“I’m here Brother! Father!” 

“Zane!” Dr. Julien and Echo said in unison.

Zane hopped off the railing, and basically into the arms of his father and brother.

The rest of the group looked on as the embrace lasted for several moments. The family of three didn’t care though. All they were worried about was being safe, sound, and together. 

After another few silent moments, Sensei Wu spoke. “How did you know if you freed it from captivity it would let us go?”

“Because no one deserves to be held captive, not even a monster,” Zane responded.

Immediately after Zane spoke, a quiet growl was heard. Zane, Echo, Sensei Wu, Lloyd, and Jay stood next to the railing, and looked down at the ocean. A blue, three-eyed tentacle had risen out of the water, and was looking at the ship. Echo waved at the tentacle, which only blinked a few times in response, before disappearing back into the water.

Moments later, the crew of the Bounty watched as the leviathan began to swim away.

“Farewell creature from the sea,” Zane said. “Enjoy your freedom.”

As Nya gave more power to the boosters and steered them away from the lighthouse, Zane placed an arm around Echo’s shoulders, and looked at their father. “So, Father, how did Echo come to be?” 

The doctor laughed. “Now there’s a story! Why don’t we all sit down and enjoy a nice cup of tea while I explain?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, to be honest, I sorta forgot about the camouflage mode I gave Echo in this story. We'll see if it appears in any others (aside from the previous fics I had up, because he never had it in those.)


End file.
